The Dimension Chronicles
This is the first part of The Dimension Chronicles Trilogy by Teammcb. It is set in a parallel universe during the Fruit Glatorian War. Chapter 1: The Beginning of the End This takes place in another universe on the planet of Bara Magna... Gresh walked through the jungle. It was weird, having an enormous jungle; it used to be small. Until the Shockwave. The Shockwave that had changed almost all Bara Magna into a forest. Gresh stared at their giant papaya harvest. it had been a very good one that year. The papayas were bigger than ever. Suddenly, a Vorox burst out of the tangle of massive papayas. Instinctively, Gresh shot his Thornax. It missed and hit the papaya plants. Suddenly, the papayas began to shake and send out bursts of electricity. They struck the Vorox and it crumbled to the ground. Gresh was about to cry in triumph when, suddenly, everything flashed blue, then black... then white. The papayas shook rapidly until a being broke the skin of it from the inside. It was the first-ever Fruit Glatorian. The Fruit Glatorian shot all the other papayas and quickly multiplied until a total 10,000 Fruit Glatorian and Agori stood there. They swept across the planet of Bara Magna until only two beings were not dead or enslaved: Raanu and Tarix. Chapter 2: The Sacrifice Teridax flew around the corner in a cloud of Protodermis with Toa in pursuit, but it was too late. Teridax had made it to the center of Mata Nui's head, and now it was time. Years of planning were finally about to have a purpose. Teridax shifted into another form, so that he looked like a red cloud instead of a green one. This form was a mental one. He was going to kick Mata Nui’s brain out and replace it with his own. He sighed mentally, savoring the moment. Then, he flew forward: straight toward Mata Nui’s core processor. Suddenly, Takanuva came out of nowhere and the cloud flew straight into his brain. Teridax had taken control of Takanuva, not Mata Nui. Then, all of a sudden, the ground began to shake. Then Maka-Taka realized it wasn’t the ground, but rather the head of Mata Nui. Mata Nui was awakening. Teridax had failed! His life’s work for nothing! Except, as he thought, he felt that he shouldn’t be calling himself Teridax. Something was telling him he should be called "Maka-Taka", a mix of Makuta and Takanuva. Soon, his ears were hurting, because of Mata Nui’s booming voice that said: "Here, Teridax, I’ll put you out of your misery." Sooner than you could say "Piraka are losers," Maka-Taka was flying away from the Matoran Universe. Little did he know that he was going to the planet that he would have thrown Mata Nui to if he had succeeded in his task. Chapter 3: The New Enemy and the Improved Ally Raanu watched the light that was falling from the sky. It was coming straight at him, but he was trapped in a large pile of boulders that were apparently unmovable. Tarix was in the same situation, except for the fact that the light wasn’t coming toward him. They had been using Sandray Canyon as a hideout, until the rocks crumbled and got them stuck. ]] The ball of light came closer and closer, until Raanu realized it was a mask, covered in flames because of the pass through the atmosphere. It hit Raanu, but he didn’t feel pain; instead, he felt stronger. Somehow he knew that he had become a Glatorian, and furthermore that his name was now Raanu-G, the "G" standing for "Glatorian." Suddenly, the heap of weight that Raanu-G hadn’t even noticed was on him lifted. Before him stood a black-and-white being, who had split his power in half and accidentally given half it to Raanu-G. Then the being mumbled something: "If I conquer this planet, I’ll be one step closer to killing Mata Nui. Yes, I should kill these worthless pests." He then turned his head to Tarix and Raanu-G. "Hello, my name is Maka-Taka. Sorry to have to do this, but..." He shot his Shadow Blaster at Tarix. Tarix couldn’t move and was blasted out of the rocks, but began to transform. His brilliant golden-blue color scheme became darker, as if he had been filled with shadow. Maka-Taka then shot at Raanu-G, but he had been expecting it. He had used his new weapon, a sword, to pick himself out of the rocks before Maka-Taka had a chance to fire. Raanu-G flipped over the top of Maka-Taka and landed near Tarix. "Garix," he was saying. "My name is Garix." "Uh, right," Raanu-G replied. "Come on, you’ve got to help me fight this dude. I don't know why I feel so much younger, but we probably won't find out if we're dead." Garix got up without a word, and they both braced for battle. and Garix battle Maka-Taka]] Chapter 4: The First Battle and the First Discovery Maka-Taka lunged at Raanu-G. To avoid the blow, Raanu-G ducked and rolled out of the way. However, the blow hit Tarix and sent him flying. When he landed, the Glatorian simply sighed and started turning a pile of sand around in his hands. "Tarix, you can't be fooling around. I need you!" Tarix scowled and got up. "Okay, okay, thanks. By the way, my name is Garix, not Tarix. 'Course, I see where you got them mixed up, I mean, they do sound similar and they-" "Look out!" Garix ducked and looked around. Maka-Taka's sword had flown right over his head. Garix then swooped his leg around and knocked Maka-Taka off balance. Then Raanu-G came swooping in, aiming his sword at Maka-Taka. As his sword came down, Maka-Taka had to quickly scramble out of the way. "Blast!" said Raanu-G. "I wish he would just go away!" Suddenly, a portal opened up beside Maka-Taka and he was sucked in. Then the portal immediately closed. Maka-Taka was nowhere to be seen. ---- The Hunter looked around. Bright and sunny. The perfect day for a riot. He looked at his companions: Thok and "Silence". They nodded and jumped out of their hiding place. They blasted everywhere with Zamor Spheres and lasers. It was over before it had even started. They were then floating in mid-air. "All former Dark Hunters," Mata Nui's critical voice rang out. "But who is the leader?" Thok and Silence both pointed at The Hunter, looking up at the sky as if that were where Mata Nui was. "Very well, Hunter. You will suffer the same fate as another enemy of mine, Teridax." And within five seconds, The Hunter had crash-landed in a pile of sand, with a dark figure looming over him. Chapter 5: Meeting Bug-Eyed "Did you see that!?" asked Raanu-G, astonished. "Yeah," said Garix, not very enthusiastically. "Great." "Come on! Why are you being so... gloomy?" Garix smiled and said: "Notice the 'G' in the word 'Garix'?" "Yeah, what of it?" "It stands for 'gloomy'." "So that's why. It must have been because of Maka-Taka's Shadow Ball." Suddenly, an orange-and-black figure flew through the air, landed, back turned, to Raanu-G and Garix, and then whirled around. "Heh Heh... I never thought I'd see this!" He pointed at Raanu-G's mask. "The Kanohi Olmakla, or The Mask of Dimensional Gates Recharged. I've only seen one other in my life. Besides, of course, the one I have." "Hold on, who are you?" Raanu-G asked. "Sorry, terrible manners of me. Most beings call me Bug-Eyed." "I can see why." Raanu-G replied, looking at the giant balls on top of his head which he had thought had been some sort of antenna, because there was a long, stick-shaped thing that connected the eyes to the body. "Anyway," the strange creature continued, "I'm a traveler, but I travel amongst dimensions. Some o' them have some ghastly stuff, but yours looks rather quaint!" "Just wait until the Fruit Glatorian come," Garix spoke up for the first time. "They'll crush your whole world into a pulp and all its inhabitants." "Oh..." Bug-Eyed looked a little more scared now. "Perhaps I should be going. Just remember, that mask'll do you some good stuff. However, I must brain sweep you. I am bound by the laws of my own mask. However, I can leave in your mind the simple fact of your mask power. Bye bye, now. Don't go getting' yourself hurt!" And with that, a purple-colored portal appeared in front of Bug-Eyed, and he jumped in. Raanu-G looked around. he could have sworn he hadn't stood up yet. But one thought kept pounding inside his head: I have the Kanohi Olmakla. Chapter 6: Consideration and Confrontation "Garix!" Raanu-G exclaimed. "I have the Kanohi Olmakla!" "I know!" was the reply. Raanu-G stopped. How could Garix know? Anyway, that didn't matter. There was one simple question: what should he do with it. "Garix, take a walk with me." "Uh, right, sure, Raanu." Raanu-G suddenly realized he hadn't told Garix about his new name. "Garix, my name isn't Raanu anymore... It's Raanu-G." Garix cackled. "What kind of dopey name is that!?!" "Mine. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't make fun of it like that." "Sorry, Raanu...G—" He slapped his knee and cracked up again. "I'm sorry, but that name is completely ridiculous!" "That Shadow Ball really changed your personality. Anyway, here is what I was trying to say. But first, get up and let's go for a walk." ---- "So, let me get this straight. You are going to stick your hand randomly in a portal, hope you don't get bitten by a raging Vorox, and see if you pull out something that could be useful. What if you pull out a rock?" "Then I'll throw it at you," Raanu-G replied with a smirk. "Don't grab a rock," Garix said. Suddenly, before Raanu-G could make a portal, a Fruit Agori jumped out of nowhere and pounced on Garix. In the meantime, Raanu-G had made a portal and was whirling around to see what was going on. And to his surprise, he saw a Fruit Agori flying into his newly-made portal. Raanu-G quickly closed it up so that the Agori couldn't get back. Then two Fruit Glatorian jumped out from behind separate rocks, spitting and snarling. This will be an easy battle, Raanu-G thought. Three more jumped out of the sand. Or not. Chapter 7: Help and More Help "We need help, Raanu-G. I know I'm often not optimistic, but we really do need help." Raanu-G nodded. Garix was right. That was it. They were cornered up against a sand pillar, with nowhere to go but up. And that wasn't an option because, obviously, they couldn't fly. All they could do was pray for a miracle or get help. Then it hit him. He quickly conjured a portal and stuck his hand in it. Then he pulled out a struggling being. He had two small claws and massive eyes on sticks that connected themselves to his body. "Hey! What's the big idea? I... oh, it's you." "Wait a minute, do we know you?" Raanu-G asked, bewildered. "Oh yeah, forgot to restore your memories." The strange creature snapped his fingers and, instantly, Raanu-G recognized him. "Bug-Eyed! Sorry for not recognizing you, you did brain-sweep us, after all." Garix nudged Raanu-G on the shoulder. "Not to be a party pooper or anything, but we've still got trouble." Bug-Eyed turned around to see the five Fruit Glatorian. He gulped. ---- The following events occurred something like this: Raanu-G and Garix were fighting for their lives. They were spinning and dodging, whacking and swinging like two wild Vorox. Bug-Eyed, however, was using a different approach. He had made a portal and had been reaching his hand in it, pulling out large rocks and chucking them at the Fruit Glatorian. Then he randomly made a new portal and felt around in it. Neither Raanu-G nor Garix knew that this was the portal from which Bug-Eyed had come from. Garix held off incoming attackers, because Bug-Eyed still had his hand in the portal. Suddenly, his hand jerked. He had gotten what he was looking for. When he pulled it out and threw it, it looked like a ball of light flying through the air. When it hit the first Fruit Glatorian, it bounced off him, and hit another. It did the same thing to the remaining three. The Fruit Glatorian laughed at the feeble effort. Suddenly, the first Glatorian to get hit instantly crumbled to dust. This happened to the other four in the order that the mask had touched them. Raanu-G was dumbstruck. He looked at the ball of light, but it was no longer one. It was a mask. Chapter 8: The Alliance of Shadows The Hunter's vision cleared. He saw now that the being was black-and-white colored, and armed with a curved sword and what looked like some kind of blaster. "Hello," the being said. "My name is Maka-Taka. And yours?" The Hunter got up from his uncomfortable position on the ground. "I'm not sure I can trust you. Why would I give my name away to a stranger?" "You're right," Maka-Taka replied. "Perhaps you would know this name better: Makuta." The Hunter stared at the being. "That would make some sense. Mata Nui told me that he had banished you here." The being smirked. "Your name?" "The Hunter," he replied. "Alright, you're looking at me the same way The Shadowed One did. What do you want?" The being smirked again. "I have felt a disturbing presence. Mata Nui is here, but he is from another dimension. I do not know how I know that, but I do. That must mean that in another dimension, I succeed in my task of taking Mata Nui's body over and hurling him from the universe. We need to go to that dimension. I also happen to know that there is someone on this planet who has a Kanohi Olmakla, or Mask of Dimensional Gates Recharged. Your mission: get us that mask." ---- "Sir, your plan to kill the remaining Glatorian isn't working. I saw them take out all five of the men you sent!" The Fruit Agori told him in a raspy voice. "They also have some strange new mask that made the men crumble to dust!" The shadowy figure stood up. "Send more men. Twenty, this time. If that doesn't work, we will consider sending out... The Beast." Chapter 9: Mata Nui Bug-Eyed stared at the mask, wide-eyed, making his eyes look even bigger than usual (if that was even possible). "I knew I saw a mask coming!" he exclaimed. Raanu-G was confused. "Mind elaborating on that?" he asked. "Oh, sure." Bug-Eyed replied, suddenly aware of Garix and Raanu-G's confused looks. "When you pulled me out of that dimension, I was in outer space, watching the light ball. I wasn't sure what it was, but I thought it was a mask. Then your hand randomly stuck out of the portal, grabbed me, and pulled me in. That's my story! And as for the mask, it isn't just any mask... It's the Kanohi Ignika, or Mask of Life. It's really strange. I've only seen about three others, two of them became some sort of being called 'Mata Nui', and... Wait a minute, when it came in those other dimensions, it created a whirlwind of sand, enough to kill anyone within thirty feet of it and- RUN!" A cloud of sand began to swirl around the mask, and without even thinking, Raanu-G ran away, as fast as he could. The thirty feet seemed like a mile, because the whirlwind kept pulling Raanu-G and Garix back. Eventually, though, the three of them were out of the way. Little did they know it was about to be the four of them. ---- The Hunter watched as the mask transformed into Mata Nui. There he was, the one who had banned him from his universe. He knew that Maka-Taka only wanted him to get the red Glatorian's mask, but he had his own purpose for accepting the task: revenge. Suddenly, out of an impulse of hatred and thirst, he lunged from his hiding place on top of a small cliff and landed next to the whirlwind. It sucked him in and made him hit the figure standing in the center of it. Because of the impact, they both went flying across the desert. "You will pay!" The Hunter yowled as they tumbled down a steep hill that they had just landed on. "I don't even know who you are!" Mata Nui exclaimed, defenseless. "But I know who you are, and that's all that matters!" He answered, and they thudded on the ground, with The Hunter over Mata Nui's body. "And now... you DIE!" Chapter 10: Rescuing and Realization The sword came down. Mata Nui braced for impact by shutting his eyes, but it never came. Suddenly confused, he opened his eyes. The orange being had vanished. Just then, Mata Nui heard grunts and battle cries. He jumped up and whirled around, all in the same motion. Three new figures had come. One red, one sort of navy, and one orange, almost as small as a Matoran, but with huge eyes that bulged from their sockets that were connected to an antenna like thing that connected them to the body. Right in the middle of the fight was the orange fighter who had attacked him earlier. He was fighting all the rest. It seemed as if the rest were somehow on his side, but he had no idea why. However, that didn't matter much right now. The orange being was fighting so ferociously that he seemed to be able to match the other three's skill. They needed help. And in exchange for his rescue, it was only natural that he should help them. He leaped up, grabbed a large rock, and chucked it at the orange figure. It nailed him in the head and he sprawled backward. The orange figure then whipped around to see his new attacker. Realizing who it was, he leaped through the air and and landed near Mata Nui. The others had tried to no success to block him from jumping. "And now you die!" The sword came whirling around from the left. Mata Nui ducked, then leaped up before the orange being got his bearings again, and gave him a solid punch in the face. Again, he sprawled backward. He tripped on his own foot, causing him to stumble to the ground. The red figure had finally arrived, and pointed his sword at the orange being. "State your business!" the red being spat. "I... I was working for Makuta. He told me to get your mask, but I was sidetracked because he's my arch-nemesis!" He pointed at Mata Nui. "I don't even know him!" Mata Nui protested. It was weird, hearing his voice for the first time. "Yes, but I knew you in this dimension," the orange being said again. "You were the one who sent me here!" "THAT'S NO REASON TO ATTACK ME!" Mata Nui shouted, starting to lose his patience. In his old form, he didn't have to wait. He could just snap his fingers and whatever he wanted happened. "I DIDN'T DO THAT! THE MATA NUI FROM THIS DIMENSION DID! AND I—" He paused. "I'm in a different dimension?" The blue and large-eyed beings had appeared by now. All four of them nodded sequentially. Chapter 11: Forming a Team "Yes," said a low voice from behind Mata Nui. "But it is not just you who wants to go to your previous dimension." Mata Nui turned around. A black-and-white figure was standing before him. "Makuta!" the orange figure exclaimed. "I told you," the white said, "To call me Maka-Taka, Hunter!" "Hold on, guys. You don't want to go to my dimension! Makuta has taken over; you'll probably live in agony and fear for eternity!" Mata Nui said. "This place is a lot better!" The red figure snorted. "I'm not so sure. We have what you'd call an infestation of... mad beings running around. We are also living in fear. I'm Raanu-G, by the way. And this is Bug-Eyed and Tarix." The blue figure coughed in annoyance. "Excuse me, I mean Garix," Raanu-G said. "Now that we've gotten the names sorted out, we can tell you the reason you're out of your dimension, Mata Nui. The reason is, well, what is the reason, Bug-Eyed?" Mata Nui snickered. Hearing the name Bug-Eyed was just a little much for him. "Simple," Bug-Eyed replied. "I knew we needed help, so you are our help." "But why me?" Mata Nui asked. "You have the Ignika!" Bug-Eyed said, as if it were obvious. "The what?" Raanu-G asked. "The Ignika!" Bug-Eyed exclaimed. "You can't tell me you haven't heard of the Ignika!" "The Hunter and I have." Maka-Taka put in. "So have I," said Mata Nui. "But I can't remember how on earth I got it. Anyway, back to the point. Fighting an army of mad beings sounds a lot easier than fighting one all-powerful one." "You mean," said Garix, "you'll help us?" "Under the condition that you put me back exactly where I came from, and the rest of you go to my dimension and help in the fight against Makuta." "I'm in," said Raanu-G, placing his hand on top of Mata Nui's, which was now hovering in the center of their group. "Me too," followed Bug-Eyed. "I suppose," said Garix and Maka-Taka, both placing their hands on the stack. They all looked at The Hunter, who was gazing reluctantly at the pile of hands. "OK." Chapter 12: Attack of the Fruits Mata Nui looked at his team. He was proud, but he had a longing to go back to his dimension and help in their struggle. Still, he new that this whole event won't take any time away from him in his dimension, and when he went back he wouldn't rember any of this. Raanu-G had told him he would have to have his memory wiped before he went back. It was night time, and they had constructed a camp fire, and were all sitting around it. Maka-Taka and The Hunter were talking about their previous lives, Bug-Eyed was teaching Raanu-G about the abilities of the Olmakla, and Garix was turning sand over in his hand. "Hey, you guys!" Bug-Eyed said after he finished his lecture. "Let's tell stories about our lives! Garix, why don't you start." "Yeah, okay, sure." Garix replied. "Once upon a time, there was a Glatorian named Tarix. He befriended a Skrall named Gyron, and they secretly snuck out at nights to talk about the day's events. Then, one day, they were forced to fight each other, and Gyron refused. Tuma banished him, and he went away to die in the desert. The end." "Sounds terrible!" a raspy voice said. They all looked toward a nearby cliff. There was a Fruit Glatorian. "Fools!" he said, and smiled. "Look behind you." They all turned around. There were nineteen Fruit Glatorian standing there. "Hey, you guys," Mata Nui said. "I think I'm gonna need a weapon." "You can borrow one of mine," said Garix. Mata Nui grabbed the sword, and the instant he had it he dived into the group of fruit beings. Everyone, including Mata Nui were surprised at the move, and Mata Nui had already killed two Fruit Glatorian before anyone had gotten their bearings. However, once they had, the Fruit Glatorian were much tougher. They kept kicking up sand, making the whole area look like nothing but a cloud. And when it all cleared, only five figures were left standing. Alas, only one of the two orange figures were there. Chapter 13: The Beast Mata Nui finished the head count. Bug-Eyed was gone. But his body was nowhere to be seen. "Do you think he went to another dimension?" Maka-Taka asked. "No," Raanu-G answered. "Otherwise, we would have no recollection of him, and we do." "So, he just... ran away?" Garix asked. "No," Raanu-G said again. "That doesn't seem like him." "Hey guys! Over here!" The voice of Bug-Eyed rang out. Mata Nui looked around. There, behind a large boulder, was Bug-Eyed, fidgeting around with... Ugh, Mata Nui thought. A Fruit Glatorian's head. They walked over to him. "What's the big idea?" The Hunter demanded. "Look!" Bug-Eyed turned the head around. There was a shining white orb. "I wonder what would happen if I..." Bug-Eyed smashed his fist into the white orb. it shattered like glass, and then they all heard a solid plop. They turned around to see a Fruit Agori, whom they deduced had been hanging on the rock arch above them to ambush, had just died. "It must be some kind of link!" Raanu-G said. "Destroy one... And you destroy them all. YAAAHOOO!" ---- "Gyron!" Poisonot shouted. Gyron, the Skrall warrior and Poisonot's most loyal servant, scampered in. "The Fruit Glatorian are dead. A link ball has been destroyed. Send out... The Beast." ---- "ROOOAAAAAARRRRRRRR!!!!!" The Beast stomped out of his now open cage, Gyron on his back. "Let's go, my friend. Let's go kill the Glatorian." Chapter 14: Reunited "That's it!" Mata Nui said. "Now that your troubles are gone, can I go back to my dimension now?" "Not until their troubles are completely gone," said a growling voice from behind them. They whirled around. There, standing in front of them was a giant creature colored black and silver, with one blue eye and one red one. Riding on his back was a black warrior with strange red markings. "A Skrall," Raanu-G. At the same time, Garix said "Gyron." "Gyron? You mean the one from your story?" The Hunter asked. "Exactly," Garix replied. "GYRON! HEY, GYRON! STOP! IT'S ME!" Gyron looked down at him (for he was riding at the shoulder of a massive beast). "Tarix?" "Yes, yes, it's me! Only now, people call me Garix. Kill the creature, and we can live like we did last year! Remember how life was? Come on! Kill him!" "I can't!" Gyron said. "I'm working for Poisonot now." "Who's this Poisonot?" Chimed in Maka-Taka. "He's a legendary warrior who somehow landed here. He won't tell me how." Gyron said. "Kill the beast!" Garix repeated. "At least I'm holding him back from devouring you!" Gyron spat. "Kill him, and all seven of us can kill Poisonot! He was the leader of the Fruit Glatorian, wasn't he?" "Yes," said Gyron. "But killing Poisonot won't be a walk in the park. He always has his blades drenched in poison. One touch from those and you're dead. He also wears the Kanohi Taiku, or The Great Mask of Poison. It would be very difficult." "I know we can do it!" said Garix. Gyron sighed. Then, slowly, he plunged his sword deep into the creature, and he tumbled to the ground. As this happened, it made Garix so happy that a swirling wind of sand went around him, and it made a sort of storm, similar to the one Mata Nui had. When it was cleared, there were no longer navy colors, just blue and gold. He was Tarix once more. Chapter 15: The Final Battle Part 1 Gyron led them to a small hut made out of shaped rocks. "Here! Here's where the lair is!" He said. The Hunter looked at it, unimpressed. "This tiny thing?" He asked. "We'll never all fit!" "We don't have to. We go in one at a time. I'll go first." Gyron went towards the hut, ducked under the archway and went inside. To everyone's surprise, he went lower and lower as he went further in. By the time he hit what should have been a wall, he was completely underground. "I wonder how The Beast fit in here," Garix said. Raanu-G nudged Garix with his elbow and pointed at a large cave that had been carved out of a cliff. "Oh." ---- "I don't understand!" Gyron said. "He never leaves his chamber! I can't imagine where he could be!" They all looked around the circular floor, with the throne in the center. Suddenly, two Fruit Glatorian jumped out of two pathways they hadn't yet explored. "What!" Mata Nui exclaimed. He looked at Bug-Eyed. "I thought you killed them all!" "I thought I did, too," he replied. "I'm not a fool," A voice rang out. "I didn't connect them all. That would give you an easy way to destroy my whole army. No, I have six specially trained ones that I kept disconnected from the group." A being stepped out from the shadows of another pathway. Four more Fruit Glatorian also stepped out from four more pathways. All but one of the pathways had been used. "Attack!" said Poisonot. The six Fruit Glatorian lunged at six of the seven members of the group. Mata Nui was left standing face to face with Poisonot. "You and your friends shall die!" said Poisonot. "Every being must die one day. You will be first." This infuriated Poisonot, and as he let out a screech, he lunged at Mata Nui. He ducked, rolled toward the remaining pathway. Poisonot yowled in pursuit. Mata Nui wasn't sure what was at the end of the tunnel; he just hoped it wasn't something bad. Chapter 16: The Final Battle Part 2 Alas, the room at the end of the pathway (which was extremely long) contained a major harvest of... Giant Kiglo Papaya. Raanu-G told me about these! Mata Nui thought to himself. He's trying to make a larger army. "Tomorrow they will be done," Poisonot's voice came from behind him. Mata Nui turned around just in time to see an incoming blade. He dived to the side. The blade went past him and plunged into a Papaya. It shriveled into a black ball within three seconds. Poisonot stared directly at Mata Nui, and held his gaze. Mata Nui was confused, and he would have attacked Poisonot then and there had not his stomach begun hurting. Then his head, and then he began to cough. Poisonot wasn't moving. He just kept staring at Mata Nui. Mata Nui was in so much pain he couldn't move. "What..." he asked, "What are you... doing?" Poisonot smiled. "My mask, it's the Kanohi Taiku. It lets me poison someone from a distance if I keep eye contact. Soon you will fall at my feet." The pain was killing Mata Nui. Litterally. His vision began to blur. "No!" he groaned. "Yes," said Poisonot. "Yes, yes, yes!" "No." Poisonot turned around, giving Mata Nui some breathing room. There was standing Raanu-G. Mata Nui collapsed. "You'll pay for that, Poisonot!" Raanu-G said. "You'll never defeat me, foolish Glatorian." "I wouldn't be so sure." Suddenly, the rest of the group came in. "Good bye, master." Gyron said. "It was nice knowing you." Poisonot looked around, measuring the odds. Suddenly, he sprinted to the back of the room, opened a steel trapdoor, went in and locked it as he closed it. Mata Nui slowly got up. Epilogue "Goodbye, Raanu-G, Garix, Maka-Taka, Bug-Eyed, Gyron... Hunter," Mata Nui said to his team. "You'll still fulfill your promise, right?" Raanu-G laughed. "Don't worry. When you get back, there'll be a 'WELCOME HOME, MATA NUI' sign ready for you." Mata Nui smiled. "Hey, Mata Nui, one more thing," said Raanu-G. "Yeah?" "When we send you back, we'll have to send you as just a mask. And I was wondering if I could have your armor." "I don't care. Sure, take it." "Thanks." Raanu-G said. "Okay, give up your brain to the mask." Mata Nui closed his eyes. Then, his mask lit up, indicating the transfer. "Bug-Eyed, do you want to do the honors?" Bug-Eyed nodded, then snapped his fingers. A portal appeared, and the mask flashed again, indicating the memory wipe. The Hunter then took the mask off Mata Nui's body and kicked it into the portal. "Goodbye," he said. And strangely enough, Raanu-G knew that he meant it. To be continued in The Collection Chronicles...'' Characters *Gresh *Vorox *Fruit Glatorian *Tarix/Garix *Raanu-G *Teridax *Takanuva *Maka-Taka *The Hunter *Thok *"Silence" *The Shadowed One (Mentioned only) *Fruit Agori *Bug-Eyed *Mata Nui (Being) *Gyron *Poisonot Please rate The Dimension Chronicles Excellent! Good! OK. Poor. Category:Stories Category:Gigas Magna Storyline Category:Teammcb